vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Recommended Fallout 3 Mods?
There's a page on the wiki for Morrowind, Oblivion, and New Vegas mods, but no Fallout 3. I just can't decide, /v/. Can you possibly recommend me some mods similar to the New Vegas page with its Aesthetic/Fixes or Tweaks/Immersion/New Items or Armor/Quests or Locations/Radio/Fap format? I personally use: Fallout 3 Wanderer's Edition, Alt Start FWE Redux; improves FWE's alt start massively. Fellout Weapon Mod Kids; Adds, as the title suggest, generic mod kits that apply to a wide range of weapons. Make a silenced sniper out of your hunting rifle, put autofire on your Chinese pistol. Expensive, but worth it. Fallout 3 Redesigned (a.k.a. Project Beauty HD); Massively improves the way NPCs look, although it makes some of the women look a little non-post-apocalyptic (e.g. lush hair, quite some make-up, etc.) Fallout 3 Re-Animated; As the title suggests, improves animations, mainly regarding weapons. E.V.E.: Energy Visuals Enhanced; Thoroughly improves the look, feel, sound, and overal experience of energy weapons. Adds a ton, too. Loads of fun. Bonus: includes a good guide on modding and keeping things stable. Quite essential if you want to use all of this! NMC's Texture Pack for Fallout 3; Tired of a blurry, generic wasteland? This sharpens things up and makes it all look just gritty enough to enhance that light-mindedness of the people vs. the harsh wasteland realism. The Unofficial Fallout 3 Patch; Crushes annoying bugs. Does what Bethesda is largely too lazy to do. Fallout Inoperability Program (FOIP); Makes those big, juice mods play together nicely. Street Lights and Street Lights, Wasteland; Adds working street lights to the wasteland, to give you a little light in the dark, cold wasteland. Slightly unrealistic, but the Brotherhood could be working on the upkeep of this. RH Ironsights; Adds iron sights to the game, so you don't need V.A.T.S. or bullet time all the time. Mostly for that tinge of realism and a little help aiming. Owned!; Someone dead? Get their house. Or you can just buy it. Anyway, more sanctuaries to hide and become well rested. CASM; Makes it so that even though mods screw up auto- and quicksaving, that you won't have to manually save every so often. Saves automatically for you in a set from 5-20 saves and every 1-20 minutes. Fallout Stutter Remover; Also makes the game run smoother. Very much needed with this many and heavy mods. More Map Markers; So that if you fast travel, you don't have to walk an additional 20 miles. Better High-Detail Map; Improves your Pip-Boy world map. Slightly unrealistic, but very nice nonetheless. Close to Fallout: Menu Screens, Return of the Talking Heads, and Cursor, Closer to Classics: Perks and Traits and Hitpoints, Revelation UI; Makes a lot of things more old school, such as loading screens, several UIs, and much more. DarnUI, DarnUI-Revelation-RTH fix; Improves the HUD and makes UI mods play together nicely. Closing Gates; Makes closing mechanisms in the capitol wasteland close again, so the place won't get overrun by super mutants. Mainly here for realism. Realistic Gunshot Sounds; Replaces a ton of sounds to be more realistic-sounding and realistically louder. Gunfights may now actually be a tad more scary. Use Your Gloves; Makes it so that you actually wear the gloves respective to the armor you're wearing, because why would you leave your precious hands unprotected? Stop Insulting Me, Outcasts; Fixes the Outcasts to not always treat you like a rock-headed, rock-banging local. Especially nice if you help them out. Named Wastelanders; Gives nonspecific NPCs with no dialogue actual names. Good for immersion. Killable Children; Wonder why Fallout games first allowed you to kill children, and then no longer did. They're annoying, in the way, and sometimes even have precious loot. Good for immersion, adds the Child Killer perk again, I believe. GNR - More Where That Came From (GNR Enhanced) (adds 100 songs!) Very nice. Makes the main quest part where you fix the relay a lot more worthwhile. An Enclave version can be found here, and an Agatha version here. Also adds fixes and allows you to tweak the news-to-songs ratio. Icons Without Borders; Minor interface change. Removes borders from icons, offers coloured icons. Realistic Interior Lighting; Does exactly what it says on the tin. Expect a darker game. That's about it. Once you get handy with the mod manager and the additional tools (FO3Edit, FOSE, etc.), this should all work together. Warning: leaves quite an impact on your computer. There are varying sizes for the texture pack, but that's as far as it goes for lower-end rigs. EDIT: I can also recommend applying the Large Address Aware patch to FOSE and your Fallout.exe if you have 4 or more GiB of RAM. This significantly improves CPU use and help prevent crashing. Parabox (talk) 14:00, July 26, 2013 (UTC)